A person who does not have 20/20 vision often sees parts of the world out of focus. Some eye conditions associated with poor vision include myopia (near-sightedness), hyperopia (far-sightedness), astigmatism, diplopia and presbyopia. A non-surgical solution is to wear corrective lenses such as eye glasses or contact lenses. However, if the person does not wear corrective lenses, the problem of out of focus images remains.